


請問魅魔有勞保嗎？

by SKRyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRyu/pseuds/SKRyu
Summary: 巴基面臨了再不找人打砲就要被上司扒光衣服趕出去的危險，於是他在萬聖夜當天去尋找他的目標。他一眼就鎖定了在吧檯邊的史蒂夫，他敢肯定對方有全紐約最性感的身驅，因為他土到極點的格紋襯衫看起來要被撐裂了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	請問魅魔有勞保嗎？

「巴恩斯，你再這樣懶散就要被趕出去了，你已經至少三個月沒誘惑任何一個人類，還是動物，什麼鬼都好，你再不用你那點小法力誘惑生物體交配你就會被弗瑞全身脫光丟出去，讓你被外頭那些妖魔鬼怪強——」  
  
「Okay , okay . 我會的，別再叨叨了。」巴基朝著門口的山姆比了個中指，吐了吐舌頭，「C’mon－別這麼嚴肅，你就是這樣才把不到萊利的。誰會喜歡像個老媽子一樣的蝙蝠？」  
  
山姆回了一個中指，「滾去吸別人的屌吧。」  
  
「操你的。」笑著收回手，巴基舔舔嘴，沒有再反駁。

外頭的非生物體正騷動著，平時的地下界可沒這麼吵過，許是因為萬聖節的關係。除去擁有法力的魔物，其他普通鬼怪只准在萬聖節到地上界，擁有一天自由胡亂的權力——當然殺人並不在胡亂的範圍內——隔夜清晨前必須回來，否則將會被陽光燒成灰燼。  
  
巴基是在擁有法力，全年無免許就能通過的範圍。但他生性懶惰，鮮少離開地下界，儘管他樂於和漂亮的女孩兒們調情約會，但地下的女孩們就足夠漂亮也足夠多了，身邊的魅魔們一個比一個高挑妖豔。不過魅魔之間的性愛並不算在所謂的業績（且巴基鮮少和魅魔們做愛）。  
  
萬聖節，何不順便去找找樂子呢？他不太喜歡運用他的小把戲讓人類在非自願的情況下做愛，也不喜歡操控他人的慾望，他重視你情我願，所以何不自己去找個順眼又活好的男人呢？  
  
魅魔渴望性慾，而那所謂業績最直接的獲取方式就是和男性人類（或者雄性動物）做愛，取得元精，講明點就是精液——元精維持魅魔生存，他們不需要太多就可以維持生命——除去自體所需，餘下的轉為能量交予首領，轉化為力量。  
  
說的白話點，首領就像是個皮條客但又不負責拉客，巴基是流鶯之一，打完炮後賺到的錢和皮條客三七分。賺得多的力量相對的也增強，賺得少則反，更甚則會被剔除。  
  
這年頭當魅魔還得像個社畜，不辛勤工作就要被裁員，多辛苦。  
  
  
傍晚時分，通往人間的傳送門開啟了，巴基隨著其餘鬼怪們溜進人間。打了個响指，頭上捲曲的角和尾椎骨處將近一米長的尾巴頓時消失，裸露的著裝也於一瞬轉為緊身衣和皮褲，原先有些散亂的短髮像是拿髮膠梳過似的有型漂亮。  
  
完美。巴基透過玻璃櫥窗看了眼自己的模樣，該死，他都要被自己迷上了。  
  
巴基剛推開酒吧門，隨意地掃了一眼，酒吧大概是順著節慶辦了活動，駐唱換上了滑稽的服裝，裡頭還挺熱鬧的。巴基幾乎沒有猶豫便鎖定吧檯邊一個人坐著的那位金髮大個子，他看人很準的，光從背影他就敢肯定對方那身俗的要死的格子衫下有整個紐約最性感的肌肉，因為他的襯衫看起來要爆炸了。   
  
走向吧檯，他點了一杯威士忌不加冰，然後朝身邊那位大個子看過去，彎起了雙眸，「介意我坐這嗎，先生？」   
  
對方顯然被自己突如其來的發言嚇到了，他楞楞地對視幾秒，而後又為自己一瞬的失神感到尷尬，「呃，噢，不介意，這裡也沒人。」  
  
一屁股坐到高腳椅上，巴基抿了口威士忌，眼神沒有離開大個子。灰藍色的眼睛在暖色燈光下變得像是蜂蜜色，流動的蜂蜜倒映著蓄了鬍子的男人，對方長得實在太好看了，他幾乎要沉溺在那雙深邃的眼中。儘管受到燈光照耀而成了深色，他敢保證對方的眼睛一定是最漂亮的藍。  
  
「你一個人來的？」巴基開口問。大個子搖搖頭，回應：「我和我朋友們一起來的，但他們，呃、找樂子去了吧，我想。」他回頭看了下舞台附近的位置，那裡有幾個人正一邊喝酒一邊聊天，不時還有笑聲傳來。  
  
「那為什麼不加入他們？」巴基也跟著看過去，人群內有幾個人也朝著他們的方向看過來，其中一個偏矮小的金髮男性吹了個口哨，大喊「上啊，史蒂夫，拿下那個皮褲帥哥！」巴基笑起來。  
  
「我，Umm，不太擅長這種場合。」名為史蒂夫的男人被友人的發言弄得有些難為情，他靦腆地笑起來。「真的？你看起來可不像。」巴基挑挑眉，上下看了一眼史蒂夫因解開鈕扣而露出的胸肌：「你在各方面都特別的吸引人，史蒂夫？」  
  
史蒂夫的臉染上薄紅，他笑起來的樣子更可愛了，他的視線從巴基的臉到被緊身衣包裹住，曲線分明的上身，當他看見胸前明顯凸起的兩點時迅速地移開目光，「我想這是個稱讚？謝謝。你也……很吸引人。」   
  
天啊。這該死的性感的，又可愛到爆炸的大個子。巴基開始想像和史蒂夫做愛時會是什麼樣的光景了，他會脫下那土到極點的格子衫和牛仔褲，然後他會為對方口一發，巴基對自己的口交技術很有自信，他肯定對方一定會爽得不行——他的想像中止於史蒂夫開口詢問他的名字。  
  
「詹姆斯‧巴恩斯。」他習慣性地舔舔嘴唇，又喝了一口酒，「叫我巴基就行。」  
  
「好的，巴基。」史蒂夫小心翼翼地問：「我有榮幸請你喝一杯嗎？」   
  
操。操。這傢伙真的可愛到了極點，連搭訕都這麼老派。巴基笑得咧開嘴角。  
  
  
  
兩杯酒下肚，巴基知道了史蒂夫今年三十三歲，平時在小學擔任美術老師，自己另外有一間畫室（史蒂夫甚至詢問巴基能否擔任他的模特，而巴基答應了），從沒有過戀愛經驗，學生時期瘦得像根豆芽菜。巴基簡直不可置信地看著史蒂夫幾乎要撐爆襯衫的肱二頭肌，豪不忌諱地伸手捏了吧。嗯，真實的。「你沒跟我開玩笑，豆芽菜？」  
  
史蒂夫被巴基的反應逗笑了，喉頭間發出低沉的笑聲和溫暖柔和的雙眼幾乎讓巴基的心停止了。史蒂夫真誠地注視巴基，「是真的，我沒有騙你。」  
  
我的天啊。巴基移開了視線，再看下去就不保證他不會當場爬到史蒂夫的大腿上來一炮了。轉了轉眼珠，扯開了另一個話題，「好吧。但你沒有談過戀愛就太扯了，你簡直是……太性感了，我敢保證想跟你來一炮的男女性可以排到地球另一端。」  
  
巴基過於直白的發言讓史蒂夫差點被酒嗆到，「巴基！」他抹掉沾到鬍鬚上的酒液，滿臉通紅。

被史蒂夫的反應嚇了一跳，巴基揚起了眉頭，開玩笑意味地問：「你該不會還是個處男吧，史蒂夫？」  
  
這下他真的被酒噴到了一兩滴了。巴基大笑著跟調酒師要了衛生紙，替史蒂夫擦掉臉上和衣服上的液體，拍拍他的背讓人順順氣，「我的天啊，史蒂夫，你是認真的嗎？你從來沒有跟任何一個人做過愛？」史蒂夫尷尬到把臉埋進手心，過了好一會才點點頭，小聲問：「真的有這麼好笑嗎？」  
  
「噢，當然沒有，親愛的。」巴基笑得臉都痠了，他伸手拿開對方的手，湊得極近，抵住對方的額，「你太可愛了。」史蒂夫反握住巴基的手，他的手很冰，冰得不像正常人，史蒂夫握緊了那隻手，深深吸了口氣，將兩人的距離縮到最短，然後輕輕地親上去。  
  
他本來只打算淺嚐輒止，沒想到巴基空出的手直接扣住他的後腦杓，軟舌直直撬開唇齒，將他拉近一個黏糊的深吻中。史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地將巴基拉到自己懷裡，他不知道他們吻了多久，依稀可以聽到調酒師的抱怨和友人大聲要他們直接去開房，結束時兩個人都可以感覺到互相抵著的下半身硬得發燙。  
  
「所以，」巴基又親了一下史蒂夫的嘴角，聲音和剛才的吻一樣黏糊又上癮，「尊重他們的意見，去開個房？」  
  
  
  
  
這個人他媽的真的是處男嗎？巴基進了房十分鐘，開始合理懷疑史蒂夫是不是在唬爛他了，畢竟哪個處男會這麼熟練的把他推倒在床上隨便扒個幾下衣服就消失在床上（而史蒂夫自己還穿得很整齊）手指已經在他屁股裡面了？  
  
「嗯……等會，你真的是個處嗎？」巴基仰面躺在床上，雙腿被分開，體內的手指緩慢地進出撐開。他推了推趴在自己身上的史蒂夫，後者正致力於啃他的胸部，那雙漂亮的藍眼睛無辜地眨眨眼，「我真的沒有騙你。」  
  
說著的同時，他的手指正好按到腺體上，巴基長長的嘆息頓時變得尖細，差點從床上彈起來。他的身體敏感的很，也不知道是魅魔自帶的鬼設定還是天生的，從方才被舔奶頭時他就爽得幾乎要丟了魂，敏感點被碰觸時甚至差點高潮。  
  
自稱處男的史蒂夫也發現巴基的情緒起伏，他沒有再胡亂地亂戳，轉而開始研磨那格外光滑的地方。巴基舒服得弓起了腰，神經密集區不斷被刺激，細密的電流從腺體四散到全身，到四肢百骸。  
  
太久沒有做過愛，巴基沉溺在快感之中，也沒驚覺自己的小法術失效了，身後那條細長的尾巴纏上史蒂夫的手臂，尾尖一晃一晃的。  
  
「……這是什麼？」史蒂夫停下了動作，詫異地看著手上的尾巴和巴基頭上的角。巴基被對方的問題拉回神來，發現自己露餡時整個人都僵住了。「……萬聖節快樂？」他拙劣地打了個哈哈，試圖用節慶打發過去——好吧，顯然史蒂夫並不會因為他長得好看就相信這個爛藉口。他自己都不相信會有人打砲打到一半突然變裝的。  
  
天啊。露餡了。怎麼辦。要被當成怪物然後美好的一晚就要這樣被打斷了嗎？我真的要被脫光然後丟到外面被人強姦了嗎？巴基絕望地移開纏著對方手臂的尾巴，咬著嘴唇可憐楚楚地盯著史蒂夫，「好吧，這是真的。因為我再不找人打個砲提升我的業績我就要被我上司扒光衣服踢出我的辦公室被外面的人強姦了，所以，對。」  
  
史蒂夫看上去受傷極了。他皺起眉頭，抽出埋在巴基屁股裡的手，棲身壓上對方，「所以我只是你為了提升業績隨便找的一個人嗎？」他聲音委屈的像是一條被欺負的大狗狗，巴基被對方的語氣逗笑了，他伸手捧住大狗狗的臉，「沒有。我是真的覺得你很可愛。」  
  
巴基安撫似地親了親史蒂夫的臉頰，後者哼哼著回吻，手又開始不安分的從背部滑向他的股溝——然後一把抓住他不斷搖擺的尾巴。  
  
「啊！等，你別碰……」巴基全身上下最敏感的地方就是尾巴了。被抓住的地方像是有一道強勁的電流迸發，直直竄上腦。身體反射性地彈起來，他抓住對方作亂的手，神色有些慌亂。  
  
「不可以碰嗎？」史蒂夫無辜地眨了眨眼，「但你看起來很舒服。」  
  
「不，呃，是很舒服沒錯，但也不行、操——」試著扯開史蒂夫的手，但後者像個該死的沒吃過糖的小孩兒，把自己不斷晃蕩的尾尖叼進嘴裡，濕潤的舌面舔過狀似心型的尖端，史蒂夫滿面正直：「我想讓你舒服，巴基。」  
  
光是中段被摸了一把就讓他差點受不住了，全身上下最敏感的部位被含進嘴裡，巴基幾乎是在舌頭碰到尾巴的那一刻便射出來，他甚至沒有被碰過自己的陰莖，硬生生被舔射的。他媽的。他的魅魔人生已經到達終點了。被操射就算了，他都不知道自己敏感成這樣。巴基被弄得逼出了眼淚，一下子鬱悶到了頂點，伸腳踹了一下那個作亂的大傢伙，「你舔夠了沒，你到底要不要進來？還是你太小了不敢拿出來，或者你是不行了？」  
  
  
史蒂夫吃痛，放開了巴基的尾巴，沒有被對方的話語激怒，反而揚起了一個傻到不行的笑容，不疾不徐地解開褲腰帶——但他的動作對巴基來說實在是太慢了，他打了個响指，對方身上的衣物包括內褲都在瞬間飛到房間的角落。  
  
「噢。天。」巴基愣愣地看著史蒂夫腿間的東西，那根尺寸有點異於常人的性器雄赳赳氣昂昂的，活像個大兵似地翹的老高。巴基巴恩斯，擔任魅魔七十多年，至今還沒遇過這麼大根的東西。為了工作必須要犧牲自己屁股的小命了嗎？他難受地想。  
  
那股視線太過熱烈，史蒂夫害羞地抓了抓頭髮，「呃，有保險套嗎？」  
  
「戴個屁套子，直接進來。」不滿於史蒂夫磨磨嘰嘰，巴基一下坐起身，將史蒂夫推倒在床上，翻身跨坐在對方的跨間，用股間磨蹭對方的柱身。史蒂夫繃緊了身子，抓著巴基的腰部動都不敢動。  
  
那根粗長的陰莖進入體內時巴基被撐得話都說不出來。他張著嘴，不斷地吸氣，吸氣，再吐氣，直到將整根吃進去，他緩了好一會兒，笑著問：「你該不會是因為太大才沒有人想跟你做愛的吧，親愛的？」  
  
史蒂夫也跟著笑了，一個翻身再次將人壓在身下，低頭親吻巴基閃著水光的嘴唇，藍眼翻湧著海波，像是要把巴基捲入那雙深邃又廣闊的海中，「我想我只是沒有遇到對的人而已，巴基。」  
  
天殺的。巴基情不自禁地摟住了史蒂夫的脖頸，加深了這個吻，「嗯哼……那你還等什麼，史蒂薇？」  
  
過了半小時之後巴基已經說不出話來了。他懷疑自己要活生生被操進床裡，史蒂夫毫無技巧的橫衝直撞讓他喘不過氣，不時重重地輾過腺體逼他尖叫出聲，沉甸甸的睪丸打在臀肉上，蒼白的肌膚被拍出了紅印，他的屁股濕透了，不斷分泌的透明清液在床上積了一小攤深色水痕，快速的抽入插出時還會帶出不少液體，除了自己的體液之外或許還混著史蒂夫剛才射進去的精液。  
  
他像是一個被操出水的淫蕩的Money boy，叫得又甜又黏，一面搖著頭說輕點別咬，一面又壓著對方的頭讓人繼續舔自己的奶頭。  
  
「啊、啊！史蒂夫——」  
  
他就不明白，這處男到底哪來的精力，還是他其實偷偷打了什麼藥，明明都射過一次了卻還像個高速打樁機似的，完全沒有累的跡象。  
  
提取到元精可以讓巴基恢復一定的體力，但就史蒂夫這個勢頭，他遲早還是會被對方操死的——被操死，god，這算是職業傷害嗎？過勞死？地下界有員工保險嗎？他還以為魅魔是來榨乾男人的，結果現在反過來是他被榨乾了。巴基巴恩斯，魅魔之恥。  
  
他不知道史蒂夫究竟幹了多少回，巴基到後面已經完全無法思考了，他的身體有股散發出來的甜膩香味，草莓糖、薔薇、還有一些史蒂夫說不上的花果香。那味道讓他上癮，讓他一而再再而三地向身下人索取更多，他恨不得將可愛的小魅魔吃抹乾淨，把他操到今後只有他的陰莖能夠滿足自己，這樣的邪念從他的心中澎發漲大，幾乎塞滿了他的腦——直到巴基已經喊不出什麼東西，幾乎要被他幹昏過去時他才清醒了些。  
  
巴基感受到史蒂夫的精液射進自己的肚子裡，他也數不清對方究竟射了多少次，屁股滿滿的，有點撐。他萬分慶幸史蒂夫終於把他的老二從他的屁股裡拿出來了，後者大概也已經精疲力盡，躺倒在他身邊，精壯的手臂把他摟進懷裡。  
  
「巴基？你還好嗎？」史蒂夫將巴基被汗打濕的頭髮梳齊，細細地親吻他的額、眼、頰和唇角，「你需要我抱你去洗個澡嗎？」  
  
「不了……」迷迷糊糊地回應，巴基懶懶地躺在史蒂夫大的可以開卡車的胸肌上，他伸手捏了一下，嗯，手感不錯，「我合理懷疑你會打著洗澡的名義再幹幾回。」  
  
「我才不會。」史蒂夫笑得咧開嘴角露出一口白牙，他的笑聲比他上司還要低沉，又更性感——把上司跟史蒂夫拿來對比似乎對後者是種汙辱，但，隨便啦，他現在腦袋裝滿了史蒂夫，他的胸肌他的腹肌他的老二和他的眼睛，天，他整個人都要變成史蒂夫的形狀了。  
  
他看了一眼手機上的時間——已經接近清晨了，萬聖夜即將落幕，已經差不多是回去的時間了。但他還不想離開，他想待在這邊，待到世界末日都沒問題，史蒂夫的懷抱太過溫暖，他眷戀地深吸口氣，最終還是撐起身子，「我得回去了。」  
  
「你不打算留下嗎？」史蒂夫聽上去可憐極了，巴基沒膽子回頭看，他深信自己百分之百會因為史蒂夫的狗狗眼而留下，但他——他不能。「我很想，我也希望我可以，史蒂夫。」他刻意避開史蒂夫的眼神，「但今天不行。」  
  
「……所以我們不會再見面了嗎？」  
  
好吧，巴基終究還是妥協了。他轉身面對史蒂夫，捧住他的臉，親暱地用鼻尖蹭蹭對方的，「會的，我們會的。」稍微偏頭在大金毛的嘴唇留下一個吻，不含任何慾望的，一觸及離的吻，他調皮地眨眨眼睛，勾起了一如既往的，甜蜜可人的微笑，「我答應要當你的模特，不是嗎？我從不失約，等我來找你，我不會再離開。」  
  
史蒂夫悶悶不樂地點點頭，巴基也沒有再留戀，收拾了一下就離開酒店回到地下界。  
  
  
  
大概過了幾個禮拜，史蒂夫再也沒見過巴基，身邊的人詢問過那晚，他也只是笑笑地打發掉。他度過了一段難熬的日子，起初他幾乎每個晚上都會夢見那可愛的小魅魔，那幾天他都很頻繁地跑廁所，直到一周後他才開始習慣  
  
那是一個很冷的禮拜六，史蒂夫固定會在周六早上晨跑完後前往畫室，在那兒待上一整天，畫什麼都好，素描、風景、和巴基——是的，他的畫室估計有一半以上的畫作都是巴基，但他總抓不好神韻，大部分都是一些隨興的塗鴉。  
  
手裡拿著一杯熱美式，史蒂夫走上樓時發現畫室的門已經被打開了。  
  
遭了小偷？但裡面不過就是畫作而已，他也不是什麼名畫家，根本沒什麼值得偷的。史蒂夫皺起眉頭，小心翼翼地推開門，然後被眼前的場景驚得無法動彈。  
  
「你畫得真好。我覺得你有點過度美化我了，史蒂夫。」巴基正穿著和萬聖夜晚上相同的服裝，緊身上衣和皮褲，站在其中一幅畫前。他沒有刻意去遮掩自己的角和尾巴，尾尖正悠閒地搖動，在看見史蒂夫時高興地立起來。  
  
史蒂夫看著對方面前的畫，那是一幅油畫，畫裡的是巴基靠在吧檯邊，笑得好看，彎起的眼睛像是沒入水底的綠寶石，參雜著一點藍。「不，你比畫上好看多了，」史蒂夫把咖啡放到桌上，「我總無法把最好看的你畫出來。」  
  
巴基揚起嘴角，笑得比畫上的他要更甜蜜，他走到史蒂夫身前，「現在模特本人就站在你面前呢。」  
  
史蒂夫也跟著笑了，伸手把巴基帶進懷裡，在他的臉上留下一個個溫柔繾綣的吻，「你還會走嗎？」  
  
他的小魅魔哼哼著咬住他的嘴唇，尾巴纏上他的手臂，「不會。我從不失約。」  
  
－


End file.
